1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lamp sockets and more particularly, to that class utilizing non screw-in type lamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with rigid sockets adapted for use with flange or bayonet type lamps. Such sockets rigidly secure the lamp body to the socket and fail to provide a lamp mounting device which supports the lamp, maintains electrical contact therewith, in a flexible manner so as to minimize the effects of vibration.